What He Will Never Tell Her
by friendlyneighborhoodfairy
Summary: [Spoilers for Grand Magic Games arc. Gratsu oneshot.] Erza told Gray to make things clear to Juvia one way or another. When another "Gray-sama!" outburst in the heat of battle prompted him to blurt out the truth about him and Natsu, the words never came: instead, he watched himself get shot in the chest and learned exactly what mortality means. {Side Jerza & Fraxus.}


**A/N:** So this fic was supposed to be shorter, but Natsu and Gray got all romantic and a bit carried away by the end. :) Which I was fine with, because they're fucking adorable.

I've _tried_ to avoid spoilers for much beyond the GMG arc. Enjoy, lovelies!

* * *

 **What He Will Never Tell Her**

Day one of the Dai Matou Enbu was over, and Gray was in a foul mood.

"I don't—no!" Juvia exclaimed helplessly as Lyon tried to get Gray's attention and claim he was stealing her away. "I belong to Fairy Tail and to Gray!"

Gray sighed and tried to ignore them.

Lyon punched him.

It had been this way all night: Juvia getting worked up over Gray while Lyon got worked up over her and challenged Gray for her affections.

Gray just wanted to drink in peace, _especially_ tonight. He didn't want her sympathies over losing so terribly to Rufus and Nullpudding. He wanted to figure out how to win. And drink in peace without her well-meaning pity.

Natsu was in the corner, laughing with Happy and Lucy, and Gray ached to get away and laugh with them, sit with his boyfriend and bump shoulders whenever they could.

There were occasional days he wished he and Natsu didn't keep their relationship secret. This was one of those days.

When Gray finally escaped Bar Sun (long after the rest of his team had left), he wandered moodily back to their inn, taking a long route to clear his head.

Memory Make magic. It kept swirling through his head.

It was unclear how much the magic could do. Could Rufus make him forget things? Was it just memories of magic, or could he play with other memories too?

That made Gray shudder.

He and Natsu had been talking about memories just last night. The Dragon Slayer had been so distraught over things the Sabertooth twins said, he'd caught Gray in an alley outside their inn and began talking about Igneel.

Natsu didn't avoid talking about his father usually, it just didn't come up often. Gray knew the memories were tinged with confusing emotions of regret and pain. But Natsu had told him everything: about growing up with the Fire Dragon King, learning to breathe fire, that soaring joy of flight, and having fire-belching competitions after dinner which, Natsu reflected fondly, Igneel always let him win.

The ice mage had thrown an arm over his boyfriend's shoulder and listened to the rumble of his voice for over an hour, enjoying the openness and seeing this side of him.

After Natsu's words dropped off, Gray leaned over to kiss him. That got different sort of rumble and Gray had slid his hand into Natsu's hair, feeling a palm on his cheek and the warmth of breath on his face. It was just lips and hands, nothing more, but they made out for a long time, and Gray felt sated and full when they pulled away.

It was astounding how Natsu could transform an unfamiliar place into somewhere that felt like home.

What if Rufus could take all that away—could make Gray forget Natsu and everything they'd shared, everything they'd done together?

Gray had to win next time.

He would beat Rufus. That was all there was to it. And even if Rufus did somehow tamper with his memories—although really, how could you forget you loved someone this much?—it didn't matter. Natsu would make him remember. The Salamander wouldn't _let_ Gray forget.

Smiling, Gray turned his steps toward their inn. He could do this. He had years of experience fighting a fucking Fire Dragon to call upon. His memories with Natsu were full of all the strength he could ever need.

* * *

Erza leaned her elbows on the rail staring out over Crocus. Seeing Jellal had provoked all kinds of strange feelings. They were working together: it was all she could ask him for, and it was more than she ever thought she would get. Did that make her pathetic? Could she ask for more?

"Something the matter?" Gray's voice made her jump.

"...Nothing," she said, trying not to sound ruffled. He might be one of her best friends, but she didn't feel like sharing these feelings with anyone. As long as they went unspoken, they didn't ache so much. "What are _you_ doing?"

With a heavy sigh, Gray leaned on the rail next to her.

"Believe it or not, I was stuck dealing with Lyon and Juvia's nonsense this entire time."

"Nonsense?" She chuckled. "Why do I have the feeling I know exactly what kind of 'nonsense' it was?"

He made a face.

It was her turn to sigh. She knew about him and Natsu of course—who didn't? Everyone had noticed when those two's teasing turned into flirting. Nobody was stupid enough to ask about the bite marks that were now frequently evident when Gray stripped, but nobody was stupid enough to be in the dark about who caused them, either.

She'd even heard Laxus grunt a joke about a fire dragon finally finding a way to cool down. If _Laxus_ had noticed, the only people who couldn't see it at this point were the willfully stubborn. Like Juvia.

Erza didn't know why the two boys kept it secret. From watching them closely on missions and quests, she'd seen it wasn't just a passing fling. It wasn't like her and Lucy, where secrecy had given them room to probe the potential of a relationship and, when it hadn't worked, to slide back into being friends without it being awkward.

No: those two men loved each other.

At some point, Juvia would have to be told.

"Surely you've realized how Juvia feels by now," she said, turning to face Gray.

"Mm," he grunted, noncommittal.

"Gray, it's time you give a clear-cut response." She glanced over: he was blushing now. _You really need to let the girl down already._ "At least..."

Erza paused. Jellal was still thick on her mind and she was unable to extract him, like butter soaking into toast.

"But it's up to you. These things are complicated. You know best."

Gray smiled back at her, gratitude on his face. Maybe he and Natsu kept things secret sheerly from their clumsiness at talking about feelings.

"Did something happen?" Gray asked after a few moments.

"No." She tossed her hair over a shoulder. Tonight was not the night for serious talk after all. "It's getting late. Let's hear back."

And order some toast. She was feeling hungry.

* * *

Dragons, everywhere. And where there weren't dragons, dragon hatchlings clanked around shooting deadly light at anything that moved.

Gray had somehow gotten cornered with the two complicated people in his life.

Lyon launched a snow tiger at three dragonlings. The dragonlings aimed white lasers in its direction, and the tiger exploded before reaching its targets. Sprinting, Gray created a cannon and tried to blast the dragonlings down. The ammunition was taken out the same way.

Sliding up next to Lyon, he heard Juvia's disappointed gasp behind them and rolled his eyes. He didn't want to show off for her, but her devastated reactions made getting beaten in front of her downright painful.

"I don't like losing," Gray growled. "Lyon, we—"

"I know!" Lyon cut him off.

They attacked again, acting together. Despite their mutual irritation, they were well familiar with each other and made a smooth team. All dozen of their foes dropped at once.

More strode up right behind.

"We shouldn't stay here," Lyon called.

"Duh," Gray shot back.

Juvia had been knocked over while fighting one of the creatures. Wincing at his own compassion, Gray offered her a hand.

"Gray-sama," she gasped tenderly as he pulled her up, like he _knew_ she would—

But she cut off at the buzz of the creatures preparing to fire.

A shield exploded from Gray's hands on instinct, meeting and fusing with other ice—Lyon's, of course, that bastard. But their combined magic once again held strong.

"Run!"

There was no time for her lovelorn phrases. The three of them were a blur among smoke and ice. Water doused white fire which exploded again an instant later. Cold filled the air.

None of them had thoughts for anything but when and where and what.

The three of them combined an attack (Gray mentally whining why it had to be _these_ two whose magic paired so well with his) and earned themselves a brief respite.

In the relative stillness, Melody's shout rang out: "Juvia!"

While the two girls embraced, Gray met Lyons eyes. Like Gray, he was panting and wiping the hair out of his face, and like Gray proudly trying to hide it. Gray smiled. If he learned anything with Natsu, it was that rivalry was the best way to keep everyone fighting fiercely.

Ur's name accosted his ears and he whipped around toward Juvia and Melody. After all these years, his teacher's name still affected him.

Then he saw the creeping monster beyond the two women.

He sprang forward, knocking them both to the ground. Heat flew over his head. As a chilled tingle told him Lyon had dispatched the dragonling, Gray rolled off the girls and stood.

"This is a battlefield. Pay attention."

Melody just nodded her thanks, but Juvia was still on her knees, her face progressing through pink to red as she smoothed the back of her skirt. _Oh no._

He'd just flung them to the ground, not caring where his hands were.

 _Gray, you asshole._

Juvia's shy smile was like a sunbeam in the night. Erza was right: this had to end.

"Juvia, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Yes?" Juvia jumped to her feet.

"It's not important," Gray said hurriedly, startled. He was no good at this.

A knowing Melody snickered.

"It might be important to me," Juvia said coyly.

Lyon screamed.

Gray had never heard that sound before: his rival-brother shrieking in stark terror. The fear focused into a single word: _"Juvia!"_

Gray saw the light. He shoved Juvia down.

 _Fuuuuuck_ , pain pierced his chest. His heart and lungs shrieked even louder than Lynn had; Gray's brain told him to not to use them, freeze, hold still; was there really a hole, was this real—?

A dozen more beams of light danced upon Gray's nerves. People were screaming. His nerves were screaming. It was overwhelming him, pulling him under; he was falling apart, while above him in the sky, fire burned with radiant passion.

 _Natsu._ The love of Gray's life. All this pain: was he dying now? No, he couldn't yet; _Natsu_... Not ready... _wait_...

Natsu's flames were the last thing Gray saw.

The blast sliced through his head before he could register. He was gone.

* * *

It was like teleporting—one instant here, the next over there—except Gray was standing where he had been before. The pain, the love, the aching fear...the ice mage felt it in all his being, then in the next instant it was a memory.

What's more, Gray knew where he was, what he was doing, and what had just happened in normal time—as if he had two pasts that led up to this present. There was no disorientation.

He just happened to know what happened next.

Instead of trying to tell Juvia he had a boyfriend—instead of trying to make all the unsought and frankly uncomfortable flirtations go away—he wrapped his arms around her and dragged her to the ground with the force of gravity. The shot that killed him flew over their heads. Gray stood up. Alive.

There was no time to think. The four of them repelled the force of dragonlings together. It was like they knew what was about to happen.

As Gray caught sight of their confused faces, he realized: they did.

Their attack was perfect. Unrealistically perfect.

"What the hell just happened?" Lyon burst out, choked and angry. "Did Gray just die?"

The fear in his voice startled Gray, who looked down and touched his chest where the first shot had hit him— _would_ have hit him.

"Was that because of the Eclipse Gate?" Juvia asked. Tears were sliding down her cheeks, but for once she wasn't clinging to him.

"I—I don't know," Lyon stuttered.

A dragonling turned the corner and Gray sheathed it in ice. As the four of them advanced, Gray glanced at the ball of flames dancing in the sky. Longing burned in his stomach.

It wasn't the right time to tell Juvia. They were in the middle of a freaking battle. But that was okay: he had plenty of time to find a gentle way of letting her down. Thanks to whoever or whatever had saved him, he had a lifetime of time.

 _With Natsu._

* * *

As the dragonlings evaporated, Gray straggled back to the castle with the others, keeping his senses alert for flames and heat. When they reached the smoking wreckage of the Eclipse Gate, Gray smirked. It was like a glowing sign saying, "Natsu was here."

He pushed through the battered crowd of wizards, gaze skimming across bloody faces. He just needed to see Natsu. Just clap eyes on him and know he was okay.

As he neared the dying fires at the gate, a flash of pink cut off his breath. Gray hurried forward, stumbling around debris at a run, trying to keep sight of that hair.

His sprinting steps carried him right into Erza.

They crashed to the ground together. Guilt and fear surged as he realized she was covered in bandages.

Frantic hands were gripping her shoulders, a covered head bending over her before Gray could even rise. And then Erza was pushing her helper off, scowling and turning to Gray.

"Are you okay?"

Gray nodded numbly. His voice halted when he saw the mage's face: Jellal. Not that Gray hadn't known he was here, but it was still shocking, especially with such a concerned expression on his face.

The three of them rose in silence. Erza reached over and pulled Jellal's hood lower.

"Sorry," Gray said, but he was already scanning the surrounding area.

Natsu was nowhere in sight. Gray's shoulders slumped.

He didn't resist when Erza shoved him at someone whose hands were full of bandages. People were hugging and crying all over the lawn, the injured being healed, the separated finding their family and friends. Gray still felt like his soul was unfinished. He was jumpy and confused: he needed Natsu's touch to ground him.

When Lucy and Happy came and found Gray with no Natsu in tow, it just made the ache worse.

"Have you seen everyone? Is everyone okay?" Gray asked, trying to keep the anxious question ambiguous.

"Natsu and Erza are both okay," Happy said.

Gray nodded, swallowing down the tension that kept climbing him.

"Some people are pretty badly hurt," Lucy said. "But everyone is alive somehow, and now thanks to the palace's help and the healers who can still stand, everyone who was seriously wounded is in stable condition."

"I can't believe everyone's going to be okay," Gray said. "That seems almost like a miracle."

"Yeah." Lucy twisted her fingers in her lap. "It _is_ a miracle, Gray. During the battle, several people actually, in a weird way, sort of...died-but-not."

Gray froze. "What?"

"There was...a kind of blip? Maybe you felt it too? Everything went backward," she said. "Apparently a few people got killed, but then time went back and they were okay. Even Gajeel said he passed out from a blow, and then suddenly woke up before the blow happened."

Gray gaped at her.

He wasn't the only one. He really had died. And been brought back to life.

 _Holy fuck._

He needed to hold Natsu more than ever now.

With half the city damaged, mages had congregated in the palace gardens. They sprawled across the grass where the royal army had provided food and blankets. Most fell asleep right there, leaning against comrades old and new.

Dawn tinted the barest edge of the sky. Gray still hadn't found Natsu.

He wasn't worried about him: Natsu could handle himself. Enough people had seen Natsu walk away from the destroyed Gate, so he wasn't hurt. But Gray still wanted the fire-breather beside him. He still felt death clutching at his heart, fraying him into broken, disconnected pieces.

He needed peace.

Stepping around the slumbering Freed (Laxus had Freed's head in his lap—about damn time, oblivious thunder god), Gray wandered down an unoccupied path.

The stillness promised serenity, but only partially delivered.

An angry crunch in the bushes made him halt. A shadowed maple shook, leaves twisting to the ground.

"Fuc—!"

The crisp word cut off abruptly.

Frowning, Gray approached. Whatever was happening could be violent...or it could be amorous. A near-world-ending experience tended to get people to confess their finer feelings.

Still, he got close enough to see a double silhouette against the tree trunk. The sound of impact reached his ears, but punching didn't mean it _wasn't_ amorous.

Jellal's deep voice panted, "Erza… What are you— Oh, goddess, nnnnn...Erza!"

Gray whirled and fled down the path. Yup, amorous. The end of the world sure had its effects. Good for Erza finally getting laid by the stubborn bastard.

Suddenly Gray was flying through the air, someone's nails digging into his wrist. Landing on his back in the shadow of a bush, he managed to pull in a breath before his attacker pounced on his chest and forced the air out again.

A beautiful, furious face filled his view.

"I heard you _died_ ," Natsu said, his voice a rumble of anger.

"Hello, sunflower." Gray smiled, fighting a swell of emotion. The heat on his arms and chest was everything he'd ever wanted.

"This is not a joke, Gray!" Natsu's fist slammed into the earth next to his head. "Lyon said you got hit. Right. Fucking. Here."

He poked Gray's forehead, choking on his words. Behind the rage, misery swirled in his eyes.

All the fragile things inside Gray broke.

"Yes," he whispered, lifting his palm to caress Natsu's face. "I shoved Juvia out of the way and got shot in the chest, and…and I died. But the weird time-reverse brought me back. I'm here now."

"Gray," Natsu whispered. His hand lit with flame and punched the earth again. Gray could tell he was holding back a dragon-sized amount of fear.

Gray was on the edge of pulling Natsu into his arms when a shriek made him start.

"Natsu, don't hurt him, please!" Juvia exclaimed.

"What?" Natsu looked between her and Gray for a moment, focusing on his boyfriend with a fondness that turned to hunger. "I can't promise anything," he said.

Juvia looked alarmed.

Some of that might be their compromising position: Gray flat on his back with Natsu straddling him. They were both bare-chested, and like usual Gray had somehow ended up in nothing but boxers.

Anyone else would leave them alone in a hurry. But Juvia probably thought she was a lover interrupting rivals, not the other way around.

Juvia took another step toward them. "Gray-sama, what did you want to tell me earlier?"

"I don't remember," Gray said, his eyes fixed on the handsome man above him. "It must not have been very important."

 _Not as important as both our lives._

"Oh." Juvia looked down at her toes. "Alright. Thank you for saving me."

"Of course." Quickly, he added, "I'd do that for anyone in Fairy Tail."

He heard the depressed sigh. It pained him, but she was the one who kept pushing the issue when he told her no.

When Juvia had disappeared around the corner, Natsu kissed Gray so hard he forgot about everything else. Natsu's mouth was hot, rough, and furious. He bit down on Gray's lip enough to draw blood, his fangs colliding with Gray's teeth. Gray was consumed by his incensed Salamander.

Natsu's violence carried so much love. That was the Dragon Slayer.

" _I want you."_ Gray hadn't realized he said it aloud until Natsu growled, "You always have me, Gray."

Before he could respond, Natsu sank his fangs into the side of Gray's neck. Gray hissed in both pain and pleasure, wincing but not moving away from the bite. A tongue rubbed across the injury, followed by hot breath distracting him from the sting.

"I don't want to lose you," Natsu said. "Fuck, Gray…"

Just like that, Natsu's expression folded and tears slid down his cheeks.

Gray finally wrapped his arms around his Dragon Slayer and pulled him close. Natsu collapsed into him, crying silently against Gray's chest. Gray ran his fingers through the sweaty hair.

He had never loved anyone this much. He had never wanted so strongly not to disappoint someone.

"I didn't die because I wanted to," he muttered into the pink hair. "Or because I have feelings for Juvia, obviously. She's a guildmate and it was just instinct. I wasn't thinking."

"I know it wasn't your fault." Natsu nuzzled his skin, voice nasal and heady. "I know that. You promised ages ago you'd never try to die again, and I believe you. I don't worry about you when we're fighting, either, because we promised that too. So when a battle ends and I hear something happened to you…"

 _Ten times the worry comes crashing down._ Gray could finish that sentence in his sleep.

"I wish you'd heard about this from me," Gray muttered. "I can't believe... Since nobody knows about us, Lyon wasn't thinking about sparing your feelings, but I still could kill him."

"Don't." Natsu wiped his face, unashamed of his tears. "Please just stay with me."

Gray gripped him tighter. "I've wanted to all night."

"I'm sorry I didn't find you right away." Natsu's guilty voice stopped to trail gentle kisses under Gray's jaw. "I had to clear my head. Someone told me something that shook me up—it's not important what it was. But now, after hearing…" Natsu's voice turned into a growl, "I just want you to be _here_."

Natsu's arms tightened.

"I wasn't planning on anything else, trust me," Gray said, trying to smile, but he could still feel the weird twist in his stomach.

Some part of him still feared he was dead. That this moment of holding and being held by Natsu Dragneel would vanish into darkness.

Sitting up enough to stare at Gray, Natsu's face softened so much Gray nearly blushed. Instead of words, Natsu lay back down on top of him and caged Gray with his limbs. Natsu forced his breath slow and deep, the sound breezing past Gray's ear and helping him to calm his own erratic heart rate.

The solidness of the man above him started to break up the hard things in Gray's chest. Only when he relaxed did he realize how tense he'd been. He rubbed his hands over Natsu's back, breathing in the scent of this wonderful living human being.

Natsu was here and they were both alive.

Bit by bit, the Dragon Slayer began to roam, lips and fingers exploring. Brushing over Gray's face. Nibbling his ear. Playing with the ridges of his muscles. When Natsu finally made his way to Gray's mouth, their tongues collided. Unlike earlier, Natsu was extremely gentle, barely nibbling on his lip, opening his mouth to Gray's intrusion.

Passion rising, Gray twisted his tongue with Natsu's, breathing the same air, tasting the same moment. Gray's hands trailed down Natsu's torso, farther, farther. He tried to be careful over the bandages, but as he slid over the Salamander's left hip, Natsu hissed and pulled back.

"It's been healed," Natsu promised, but his grip on Gray's shoulders tightened. When the Dragon Slayer tilted unsteadily to the side, Gray carefully rolled them over so he straddled Natsu's legs, staring down at the other man's torso.

Still hissing, Natsu peeled back the white cloth covering his side.

A deep, bloody 'X' marked his skin. Gray knew immediately this wasn't like his other injuries. Despite having been sealed with healing magic, it was still seeping in some places and surrounded by black bruising. New blood gleamed along the edges of the cuts.

Gray only had to shoot Natsu a dark glare for the latter to shrink back.

"It's been healed," Natsu insisted again. "It's not that bad anymore. I honestly thought it was fine."

"That explains why you're going around flinging your boyfriend to the ground," Gray barked. "But this wound is still open! You reprimanded _me_ for almost dying? What the hell did this to you?"

"Future-Rogue. The one responsible for all of this." Natsu closed his eyes. Upon seeing Natsu's expression, Gray stilled. Natsu went on, "He— He killed Lucy. He killed Future-Lucy while trying to kill ours."

Gray couldn't move. "What?"

"I watched her die, Gray. Lucy!" Natsu's voice rose in grief. "She was dead right in front of me. I held Lucy's dead body and—"

The words tore off in a sob. Natsu's chest heaved and tears slid down his face, unstoppable. Rolling over, Gray curled next to him, pulling Natsu against his chest. The fire mage wrapped burning arms around him and pressed his face into Gray's skin, weeping. The anguish in Natsu's cries made his throat close.

"It's okay," Gray said hoarsely. "She's alive now. All of that history was and will be rewritten."

"It was still…so real." Natsu's words burst out between heavy breaths. "For that time, it was real."

Gray quivered. He understood.

"And then Lyon said _you_ had died and I just—Gray… I can't, Gray…"

Natsu broke off with a twisted, inhuman sound. The two people the Dragon loved most, dead. Abandoning him and leaving him behind.

Gray burrowed his face into Natsu's neck. He was crying now too. _I can't either._

They held each other like that while the heartbreak and unhappiness drained out of Natsu and Gray tried not to think about death and dying. _I'm not going anywhere. Hold onto me and keep me here._

Gray wanted to be here forever, so close to Natsu they were almost one being. It was pure selfishness, his desire not to die. It had nothing to do with heroism or the feelings of his friends: Gray did not want to lose the amazing life he'd gotten hold of.

Into the quiet sunrise, Gray whispered, "I love you."

The Dragon Slayer nodded vigorously.

Gray settled back a bit, his body still fitted with Natsu's. Natsu met his eyes, tears smeared across his cheeks, and smiled at him. Gray felt that contented heat filling him, a sense of satisfaction he never knew what to do with because he was so unused to joy. Flustered, he lifted a hand to wipe at Natsu's wet face.

Looking down, Gray was about to push Natsu's bandages back into place when he frowned. In the growing light, he could see where the 'X' was still bleeding in some places and already scarred in others, like the healing magic had only worked in uneven patches.

"You're going to scar permanently," Gray commented. "Some of this already has."

"What?" Natsu drew a finger along part of the ropy line. "Cool."

Gray, meanwhile, was quietly freaking out.

"You sure you don't need Wendy or someone to take a look?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from jumping alongside his frantic nerves. "Almost nothing makes you scar."

"This would," Natsu chuckled. "Future Rogue kind of blasted a hole through me."

"What." The word rumbled like dead thunder. Gray's eyes burned black. Natsu actually pulled away from him by a few inches.

"It's okay, Gray," Natsu said, combing soothing fingers through his hair. "Breathe: I can hear your heart about to leap out. We're both here and alive. Hey!"

Natsu's shout made the ice mage jerk. Gray's limbs gave out as the shot of adrenaline spiked through his body, and he was glad he was lying down.

Oblivious, a cheerful Natsu rubbed his hand over Gray's right side.

"We match, snowflake." Natsu grinned.

A shiny 'X' graced the side of Gray's abdomen, care of Tenrou Island. Natsu's wound was a mirror image.

Natsu ran feather-light fingers over Gray's scar, then continued to trail those light touches up his chest. Gray knew Natsu was trying to distract him and calm him down, but he didn't fight it. The Salamander's touch made him shudder and Natsu cracked a crafty smile.

With a grunt, Gray dove in, tangled a hand through Natsu's hair, and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

It didn't take the ice mage long to pull Natsu's tongue into his mouth. When Natsu made a happy noise, Gray ran his tongue across Natsu's sharp canines and hummed.

His. Definitely his.

"Gray..." Natsu groaned loudly, "I love you so much."

The heated words might be audible to anyone nearby, but Gray didn't care. He was proud to have this man against his chest. He had everything he wanted.

Gray was never more glad to be alive.

They kissed each other harder and Gray found happiness burning brighter in his chest than he ever thought possible.

He will always be surprised by how content and at peace Natsu can make him feel.

They will continue to bicker and fight with each other as the years go by. They will also continue to find ridiculous excuses to run off and fuck each other in secluded places. They will continue to lie close in each other's arms when they think no one can see them.

They will live far apart several times, sometimes for months. Gray will even live with Juvia for a while, though nonromantically.

There will be darkness, and evil things will come between them. There will even come a time when they hate each other. Every inch of that contempt will ache, like ripping out your own organs and trampling them.

They will always love each other. Always. Despite everything, that never changes.

...

Gray never will end up telling Juvia.

He will be too afraid the secret will get out, even on accident from a friend. As Gray gets his Devil Slayer magic and Natsu discovers who he is, it will become _imperative_ that nobody know they are each other's weakness. Too many people would try to tear them down by hurting the other. Secrecy is the only way to keep each other safe.

Years later, when the war is over, they'll realize their relationship is probably common knowledge by now—they do live together and all. Tentative, they will try holding hands in public a few times. Natsu will decide he likes PDA immensely, but he holds back for Gray's sake, knowing his partner is still in the habit of being anxious.

When they turn thirty, Natsu will begin to joke they've saved the world too many times. He will also gleefully point out the two gray hairs Gray has and make name-related jokes about it for weeks.

That year, Gray will propose.

He'll do it during a job of all things, which Happy will report to the entire guild wasn't the slightest bit romantic, but everyone will laugh and grin anyway, because this is Gray and Natsu and that's just their style.

Juvia will be out on a quest at the time. She will have calmed down in expressing her affections by that point, but she still makes them quite clear, and so Gray really will think about the kindest way to tell her he's engaged. But by the time she returns a few weeks later, Natsu and Gray will already be married, because they're impatient and weddings are overrated.

It will take her a little to notice anything. But when she sees Natsu kiss Gray right there in the guild, she will jerk back in surprise. And then she'll smile, slowly, because she loves Gray and this is right for him, and maybe a little bit of her has always known. The two men look so happy, Gray grinning more broadly than anyone has ever seen. That grin doesn't fade after a few moments like his normally do: it sticks around. For years and years and years...

It will stick around for the rest of their long lives.


End file.
